Meneur d'hommes
by La Halfeline
Summary: Ca avait commencé à Fox River.Il avait enduré plus terrible tourment encore,une fois à l’extérieur.Et voilà que ça recommençait! "T’es vraiment une salope, Scofield."


**Meneur d'hommes**

**09/11/08**

_Par la Halfeline_

Ecrit dans le cadre de la communauté pbff_echange.

Demandé par : camille_miko  
Prompt : "Tu es vraiment une salope, Scofield/Mike/Michael" (dit ou non par une personne extérieure)

Ca avait commencé à Fox River. Lors de l'une des dernières séances de TP, la senõrita avait soudain éclaté en sanglots hystériques, se lamentant à grands renforts de jurons espagnols sur le fait qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais l'évasion, qu'au lieu de sortir dans quelques mois il en prendrait pour dix ans et qu'alors, c'est sûr, il ne reverrait plus jamais Maricruz, et que tout ça était bien trop de stress pour son métabolisme porto-ricain. Lui avait levé les yeux au ciel, bien qu'il fût tout à fait conscient de l'infériorité de la race hispanique, et lui avait suggéré de se faire pousser une paire de couilles. Scofield, en revanche, l'avait pris sous son aile d'une manière très touchante pour l'emmener se calmer à l'extérieur, renvoyant au travail Tweener qui, comme à l'accoutumée, montait la garde. La chose avait fini par s'éterniser un peu à son goût et, las de ne plus disposer de la vision du fabuleux train de Gueule-d'Ange pour le motiver à la tâche, il était allé entrouvrir la porte dans l'optique d'aller chercher les brebis égarées. Ces dernières étaient assises côte à côte sous l'auvent de l'entrée, lui tournant le dos, et Michael épaulait son codétenu tout en lui chuchotant de sa voix sourde :

- Ca va aller, Sucre. On va tous sortir d'ici. Mais pour ça il faut que tout le monde reste calme, d'accord ? Tout est organisé. La seule chose qui pourrait nous faire tomber, c'est que quelqu'un panique. Alors tu vas garder ton sang-froid et tout va bien se passer… Tu reverras Maricruz très bientôt. Tu me crois ?

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour lancer l'un de ses fameux « Aaaawww » faussement attendris, quand il avait été soudainement interloqué. Fronçant des sourcils incrédules et penchant légèrement la tête, il avait fixé le mouvement étrangement régulier que semblait effectuer l'avant-bras de Scofield, en grande partie masqué par leurs deux corps. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais oui ! Gueule-d'Ange était bel et bien en train de manualiser ce porto-ricain geignard tout en lui prodiguant des mots apaisants. Pour une consolation, c'était une sacrée consolation ! Il comprenait à présent que les discrets hoquets de Sucre ne devaient plus tenir des sanglots longs qu'il avait lâchés précédemment.

- Oui… Je te crois, avait répondu le latino d'un ton penaud.

- On va y arriver. Je m'occupe de tout. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider à garder le cap. D'accord ?

- Oh… Oui, avait-il ajouté d'une petite voix.

- Tu me laisses gérer tout ça et tu te détends. Tu ferais ça pour moi, Sucre ? avait demandé l'ingénieur.

- Oui, Michael… Oui, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… avait murmuré Fernando.

- Bien.

Il avait assisté au spectacle, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en trouver consterné ou amusé au dernier degré. Le mouvement s'était fait soudain plus irascible et l'hispanique avait semblé « jouir » du réconfort de Gueule-d'Ange jusqu'à l'ultime miette. C'est le moment qu'il avait choisi pour se décider à venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- 'Vous ennuie que j'vous rejoigne… ? avait-il demandé d'un ton nonchalant en fourrant subrepticement la main dans le pantalon de Scofield.

Les exclamations horrifiées ne s'étaient pas fait attendre et, tandis que la senõrita réarrangeait en hâte ses billes au fond de sa braguette, le petit génie l'avait éloigné de son nougat avant même qu'il ne passe outre l'emballage.

- DEGAGE DE LA ! avait-il cinglé hargneusement en se relevant aussitôt.

- Pervertido, avait lancé Sucre avec force mépris avant de claquer derrière eux la porte de la salle de TP.

Malgré son sourire goguenard, il n'avait pas pu retenir un petit soupir d'envie.

Il avait enduré plus terrible tourment encore, une fois à l'extérieur. S'être fait escamoter par les deux frangins en plein Utah n'avait, au départ, pas été une partie de plaisir. Grand Frère en avait profité pour le brutaliser tout son saoul sur un capot de voiture, et il avait atterri dans un coffre. C'est là-dedans qu'il avait réellement compris le sens du terme « exiguïté ». On ne pouvait retranscrire l'impression que par un mot aussi insupportablement biscornu, tout en sonorités crispées et en consonnes épidermiques qui ne laissaient aucune place à la bouche. Au début, il s'était consolé en écoutant les mugissements piaffants de Burrows, qui était retourné dans l'habitacle en claquant la portière pour discuter avec son cadet du plan à adopter pour mettre la main sur la carte.

- Je le sens pas, Michael ! Il est en train de nous couillonner, je le sens d'ici !

- Calme-toi, Linc. On va aller chercher Tweener, et tirer tout ça au clair.

- Est-ce que tu crois seulement que le gamin est en ville ? Ce pervers polymof… polyforme inventerait n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps !

- Il ne se donne pas la peine d'agir inutilement. Il sait que si nous devions revenir bredouille, ce serait pour le molester dans les règles de l'art, avait ajouté Scofield en élevant un peu ostensiblement le ton.

- Tu parles, j'en ferais de la pulpe, oui.

- On se calme, frangin. On va y arriver, on va récupérer ce plan, quel que soit celui à qui il faudra l'extorquer.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore de l'espoir, Michael, avait soupiré le Déluge avec un soudain abattement.

Il y avait alors eu quelques instants de silence. Depuis le coffre, il avait tendu l'oreille pour entendre Gueule-d'Ange dire à voix basse :

- Eh… Tu as toujours foi en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau un moment de silence, bientôt suivi de quelques sons sourds et confus, qu'il avait été incapable d'identifier. Un grognement avait fini par se détacher, lui mettant la puce à l'oreille. Du mouvement dans l'habitacle, puis des chuchotements inaudibles. Puis plus rien. Qu'étaient-il en train de comploter ? Hagard, il avait alors senti le véhicule commencer à tanguer imperceptiblement. Un soupir clairement voluptueux n'avait fait que le catastropher davantage, surtout quand avait suivi le dialogue suivant :

- Shhh, il va nous entendre, avait prévenu Scofield à mi-voix.

- J'm'en fous, avait répliqué le Burrows sur un ton péremptoire, il a qu'à entendre c'qu'il aura jamais, ce pervers.

- Linc, tu es tellement néandertalien parfois…

- … mais je sais que ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas Mickey ?

A cet instant son visage avait dû achever de se décomposer dans l'obscurité du coffre, qui lui laissait tout juste la place de bander, tandis qu'il était bercé avec de plus en plus d'application. Ainsi donc il n'était pas le seul adepte de l'inceste dans cette troupe d'enfants de chœur ? Et encore… les grenouillages de jeunesse dans le sac de couchage de son cousin faisaient bien pâle figure à côté de l'image de Scofield cambré à quatre pattes pour son cher Grand Frère. Les remous croissants du véhicule, qui le bousculaient sur le côté, avaient eu quelque chose d'un peu traumatisants, même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait d'ailleurs craint que le mal de mer ne finisse par le gagner ! Lorsque Gueule-d'Ange avait cessé de contenir très efficacement des gémissements d'encouragement, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de sortir la carte du cadastre de son caleçon, sous peine que celle-ci ne soit plus très lisible sous peu.

Et voilà que ça recommençait ! T-bag s'était rendu à la cellule d'Alexander Mahone dans l'optique de lui refourguer sa petite dose habituelle, avec les compliments de Lechero, et avait été frappé de plein fouet à l'entrée par une vision qui dépassait tout simplement son self-control. L'intéressé se trouvait adossé au mur, le corps apparemment vidé de toute force, les yeux clos, de la sueur perlant sur son front et le haut de sa poitrine… et Scofield actuellement pendu à la ceinture. Le premier réflexe de Bagwell fut de secouer la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination due à la présente congestion de sa libido après plusieurs semaines sans sexe ni violence. Pourtant la Beauté se trouvait bel et bien agenouillée aux pieds de l'ex-agent spécial responsable de sa traque, suçant avec une conscience très professionnelle le seul membre de Mahone qui n'apparaissait pas flasque et flageolant. T-bag resta bouche bée à la vue de ces lèvres rosées aux formes si tentantes tétant avec l'avidité de l'agneau qui vient de naître. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il finit par se mordre la lèvre d'envie lorsque l'agent du FBI referma une main sur le crâne rasé de Scofield, encourageant ses mouvements.

- Oh, Michael… Vous êtes décidément un être plein de ressource.

L'ingénieur répondit par un peu plus de zèle.

- Oui, comme ça… Continuez…

Les mains du beau gosse s'agrippèrent fiévreusement aux hanches d'Alexander, et Theodore déglutit péniblement.

- OH ! Vous êtes un génie, Michael… un génie ! cria Mahone en s'abandonnant complètement dans la bouche céleste qui lui procurait ces indicibles attentions.

T-bag n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir quelques gouttes couler à la commissure des lèvres de Scofield. Il se retira brusquement du seuil de la cellule pour se plaquer contre le mur d'à côté en se contraignant à prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Il était littéralement sans dessus dessous. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle avec lui ? Il entendit quelques mots s'échanger à l'intérieur de la cellule.

- Michael, je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, haleta Mahone.

- Ca ira, Alex. La drogue n'est jamais une solution. Je sais que la désintoxication à la dure est quelque chose de très pénible à affronter, mais ça ne doit pas vous faire faire des choses stupides, c'est compris ?

- Oui… Vous êtes la voie de la sagesse… Qui l'eût cru ?

- Sûrement pas moi, sourit Gueule-d'Ange. En tout cas réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de me menacer. Il y a des façons moins agressives de se débarrasser de la tension.

- C'est promis.

A ce moment-là, Michael sortit de la cellule pour rejoindre la cour quand on l'apostropha :

- T'es vraiment une salope, Scofield.

L'intéressé se retourna, pour trouver un Bagwell replié contre le mur, les bras croisés et l'œil mauvais.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Pas la peine de me la rejouer Sœur Marie Françoise, déclara T-bag en s'approchant de sa démarche languide et menaçante à la fois. D'abord Senõrita Sucre, ensuite Grand Frère, et maintenant Mister FBI ?

Gueule-d'Ange choisit de se draper dans sa dignité.

- Toi tu courais après tous les pantalons taille S de Fox River, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? le toisa-t-il.

Theodore haussa soudain le ton et se rapprocha d'un pas.

- Alors bon sang pourquoi pas moi ?!

Michael leva des sourcils incrédules. Dans les yeux que T-bag levaient sur lui, il lisait une rancœur certaine, et une frustration rageuse qui avait presque un petit quelque chose de touchant. Néanmoins, il répondit sans se laisser impressionner par cette proximité forcée :

- Sucre craquait, Lincoln s'emportait, et Mahone était noyé par les symptômes de manque qui le poussaient à un comportement destructeur. Toi quelle est ton excuse ?

- … Je suis un pervers sexuel patenté ? tenta Bagwell avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Ca ne risque pas de compromettre le plan, conclut dignement Michael Scofield en s'éloignant.

Il se sentit bientôt brutalement saisi par la chemise et plaqué contre un mur.

- Non mais attends, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Que je monte compulsivement cette croupe divine que tu possèdes à travers ton pantalon quand on sera tous à quatre pattes dans le tunnel en train de s'évader ? Parce que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver, mon joli, depuis le temps que tu l'agites sous mon nez sans que j'aie le droit de croquer dedans !

Gueule-d'Ange eut la certitude que, pour une fois, T-bag n'était pas en train de le baratiner, lorsqu'il sentit la saillie dure insister contre son derrière comme une matraque de maton en pleine fouille au corps.

- Ôte tes sales pattes, pervers ! gronda-t-il en se dégageant vivement.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin. Puis… voyant la tête que lui faisait Theodore, il déclara finalement :

- … La veille du départ, pas avant, et ça implique une garantie de comportement exemplaire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous hors d'ici, c'est clair ?

- … comme de l'eau de roche, susurra le pédophile.

Si T-bag avait pu sautiller jusqu'au repaire de Lechero, il l'aurait fait. Mais il se contenta de rouler des hanches avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude.


End file.
